Shingeki no Kyojin Oneshots
by PrincessOfTheNight93
Summary: A place to put oneshots that aren't Eremika centered. Ships and ratings very, see each individual chapter for ratings.


**Summary: **Headcanon where Levi is Mikasa's father

**Setting:** Canon universe, chapter 54.

**Rated:** T for language

For a long time, Levi had been quite fond of Mikasa Ackerman. It was rare indeed that he met a soldier that he felt anything more than a sense of comradeship toward. His deceased squad and been one such case, and the group of teenagers that he was now given control of wasn't exactly his idea of a good substitute. The only good thing about the hormonal imbalanced brats was that Eren Jager was among them. Though, when he looked at the Asian girl that seemed permanently chained to Jager's waist, Levi knew that was both a blessing and a curse.

The girl was brash and impulsive when her idiot friend got himself into danger, but there was no denying that she was a damn good solider, and losing her would be devastating to the Survey Corps. Even someone like Levi, humanity's "greatest soldier", couldn't deny the prowess of Mikasa Ackerman. However, it wasn't just her skills that made Levi feel a strange need to look out for her. She was a lethal soldier, but she was an even better _person_. Levi had watched her, how she interacted with Jaeger, how she would more than willingly die for him, how angry she got whenever he was put in danger by her superiors. She was bonded to the freak of nature, and was too blind to see that she was far more fragile than he was. Being protective and disregarding ones own life was a fatal combination. Still, Levi wanted to keep the girl alive, and it wasn't just because of her personality.

From the first second he had seen her at Jaeger's military trial, Levi had known who she was. She had damn near unmistakable features, which that alone set her apart from the rest of the human race. And she looked exactly like her mother. It had been a past from the past, from a time when he had been young and stupid. Impregnating a young woman days before her wedding to a different man, and then leaving without ever looking back. As much as he had been fond of the woman, that was a situation that would cause nothing but a headache if her husband ever accused her of having an affair. So, Levi had ended up in Wall Sina, chasing a very different lifestyle until he was dragged into the military.

And that's when Mikasa Ackerman came into his life, after fifteen years of him not knowing what the hell had ever happened to his half-family. And he could tell just by looking at her that her daughter's life had been just as shitty as his. Really, they weren't so different in that regard. They had both seen the dark side of life, and they were bot made stronger because of it. Still, Levi had long since noticed that Mikasa didn't particularity 'like' him, which was fine by him. The last thing Levi needed was some clingy teenager crawling up his ass. Mikasa had no idea of their relation, and that wasn't something Levi planned on changing in the near future.

"Captain." Mikasa's soft-spoken voice broke the silence between them, as she peered into the window of the warehouse.

"What's it like inside?" He asked her, still peering forward in boredom. there was silence for a moment, before she answered.

"We need to hurry. It looks like Jean will be discovered soon."

"Really?" Levi mused, turning to look in the direction the girl was facing, only to see her face take on a very piteous look, something that was rather rare for her.

"They must be suffering right now, " she said softly. "I pity them." Levi didn't respond to that, and more silence fell between them. "Is your ankle alright?" she finally asked. For a moment, Levi looked at Mikasa, somewhat surprised, tough his face didn't show it. That was the first time she'd even mentioned the crippling injury that he had received due to her own stupidity. Levi could see regret and even a small amount of guilt in her dark eyes.

"I can move," he answered her. "It isn't bad. The situation could be far worse."

Yes, Levi was fond of Mikasa Ackerman. But for the time being, she would have no idea of that fact.


End file.
